Totally Spooky Halloween Spies
by Parent12D
Summary: On Halloween, the vampire fleas are back to turn people into vampires by biting them. Once Chaosky gets bitten, the gang heads to the garlic factory to turn everyone bitten back to normal and kill the fleas before midnight. Meanwhile, Alex cuts her arm after a sharp object scrapes her skin due to a careless neighbor. Rated T for contents present.
1. Part 1

**Hello there readers! I have here for you all the Halloween special for this franchise that I came up with!**

 **Now before the story starts, here are a few notices you should know about:**

 **First of all, as implied, this story is a Halloween story and is one of the first major holiday stories that I have done for this franchise, just so you know.**

 **For the summary, it is set on Halloween night and these fleas known as Vampire fleas are invading Beverly Hills and turning people into vampires by biting them. Chaosky gets bitten and turns into a vampire, tempting the others to working on getting to the garlic factory to turn all of the bitten victims back to normal and kill the vampire fleas once and for all. As for the subplot, Alex gets a cut on her arm after a metallic sharp object cuts her skin which was placed by a careless neighbor from trick-or-treating.**

 **Also, just so you know that there'll be a lot of video game references in this story, most of them are from Nintendo games and some references from the stories The Curse of the Eight Spirits and others are present.**

 **Another thing, keep in mind that the gang is now in their 20s, so they are no longer in high school, so this won't start at the high school. It will contain students that once went to the school however, such as Mandy.**

 **One last thing, the idea of this story was something I've been planning for a while, and it originated from the second story I did in this franchise, when Chaosky (under influence of sugar) thought he was bitten by a vampire flea. I finally have gotten to developing this story for this holiday. Just so you know.**

 **Well enough wasting all of your time now, so let's start this spooky story right now! Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: Andrew and Chaosky are owned by me, Robert is owned by Boris Yeltsin, and all the video game references are related to Nintendo. All other characters and such belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a clear and peaceful night in Beverly Hills. But it wasn't just any ordinary night though. It was Halloween in Beverly Hills. On this night of Halloween, we see a lot of the kids dressed up in costumes, trick-or-treating and such, and even the adults felt creative enough to dress up in costumes as well for the holiday. But for this story, we are primarily focusing on five specific super spies that are in their early 20s (with one exception) as they were dressed up in costumes as well.

The five super spies were talking happily amongst each other, enjoying this wonderful night together.

"Ah, it's such a beautiful night out tonight isn't it," Andrew asked, dressed up as Hep-Drew (from the story 'The Curse of the Eight Spirits').

"You said it babe," Alex agreed, dressed up as a banana (literally wearing a banana costume). "The best part of Halloween is the fact that we can get free candy, and you know that I love candy Andrew…"

"I sure do babe," Andrew stated. Being in a relationship with Alex for the longest time had caused Andrew to be in a good mood when his wonderful girlfriend was in a good mood. He couldn't help but smile.

"Alex, I really like your costume," Chaosky commented (the youngest of the five) as he was wearing a black cape like a vampire's cape. "You certainly look apPEELing tonight. Heh heh heh heh."

"Ha ha, very funny Chaosky," Alex retorted while rolling her eyes.

"Alex don't you think that you're a little too old to trick-or-treat," Sam asked, dressed up as a certain bounty hunter with the red orange helmet and armor asked. "I mean you are 22 after all."

"So, I can't help but enjoy eating free candy," Alex stated. "Besides, you are wearing a costume too, dressing up as Ms. Aran."

"I told you already, I'm dressed up as Samus Aran," Sam stated under the helmet.

"Why are you dressed as Samus again," Andrew raised an eyebrow.

"Because in the games, Samus is a kickass girl who is serious at accomplishing mission and doesn't fool around," Sam stated. "And she knows how to fight too."

"That and the fact that you're both voiced by Jennifer Hale," Andrew said. "At least in regards to the Metroid Prime trilogy."

"Who's Jennifer Hale?" Alex asked.

"Nobody important babe," Andrew said hastily.

"Okay."

"Alright guys, enough," Clover jumped in, dressed up as a particular princess from a fictional kingdom filled with mushrooms. "If Alex wants to trick-or-treat, so be it. I don't care."

"Are you supposed to be Princess Peach," Chaosky asked.

"Uh yeah," Clover sassed. "This costume also fits perfectly on me and I look beautiful."

"The way you're speaking doesn't make you much like the mushroom princess," Chaosky retorted.

"Whatever," Clover sassed. "Besides what the heck are you suppose to be? A villain?"

"No, I'm suppose to be a vampire," Chaosky stated.

"You don't look like one, and why are you dressed as one anyway?" Clover asked.

"Because rumors have it that on this night only, at the peak of Halloween, these fleas known as the vampire fleas come and turn people into vampires just by biting them." Chaosky stated.

"Okay Chaosky your being ridiculous," Sam stated. "There are no vampire fleas coming tonight."

"Yeah that's just the kind of crap that Andrew would talk about," Clover snorted.

"Yeah, and I actually believe in it," Andrew crossed his arms. Alex seemed nervous.

"Are you sure they exist," Alex asked, her naivety started kicking it.

"Most likely, but don't worry, I'll keep you safe," Andrew reassured her.

"Thanks babe," Alex said.

"You're welcome."

Chaosky was shocked.

"Guys, I'm serious, vampire fleas are real," Chaosky stated.

"No they aren't," Sam and Clover said together.

Chaosky could only let out a sigh of defeat.

"Guys let's not get all argumentative, it's Halloween," Andrew stated. "Besides, look around, everyone seems to be getting into the Halloween spirit by the looks of it."

Andrew got their attention and they saw everyone was into it. Besides dressing up as spooky creature, many kids and adults alike were dressed up as many Nintendo characters, including Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, characters from The Legend of Zelda and Star Fox, Yoshi, some Kirby characters, other characters from Super Mario, and even some of the dogs that we on leashes were wearing Pikachu costumes.

"I see, they're very into it," Chaosky took notice of this.

"Exactly, so let's have a wonderful time," Andrew stated.

"Hey Andrew, is it alright if I go to that house to get some candy," Alex pointed to said house nearby.

"Sure, go on ahead honey," Andrew smiled.

"Thanks babe," Alex had a bright look on her face. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be here waiting for you babe," Andrew called out as she went to the house to trick-or-treat, while Andrew was watching in amazement at how well she was doing…

* * *

A couple minutes later, Alex came back to rejoin the others.

"So did you get some candy Alex," Andrew asked.

"I sure did Andy," Alex smiled, completely oblivious to the fact that the owner was a careless neighbor and had put something dangerous in her candy bag.

"That's great." Andrew was satisfied.

It was then Robert; Clover's boyfriend showed up dressed as a general from the army.

"Howdy guys," Robert greeted them.

"Hey Robert," Andrew waved hello as Clover noticed him.

"Well if it isn't my knight and shining armor," Clover greeted him.

"I'm sorry princess," Robert sounded guilty for some reason.

"What's the matter," Andrew took notice of this and asked him.

"Ya see Andy mah friend, mah gal Clova wanted me to dress up as Mario this year while she goes as Peach," Robert explained. "But if y'all must remember, I went as Mario last year."

"Well Robby, I didn't expect you to go as him while I went as Cinderella last year," Clover complained.

"Oh bumpkin, let me make it up to y'all," Robert tried comforting her.

"Oh Robby Poo I can't be mad at you," Clover hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too buttah ball," Robert returned the hug.

"Hey if you think your costume was great last year," Alex jumped in. "Last year I went as Princess Daisy."

"And I went as Luigi," Andrew joined in too. "Alex and I were dressed up as the secondary royal couple in the Mushroom world, the primary being Mario and Peach."

"We had an awesome time last year babe," Alex cuddled up to him.

"That we did babe," Andrew wrapped his arm around her back. "That we did."

It was then two more familiar faces showed up, and they were revealed to be Mandy and David as they were both wearing costumes too. Mandy was dressed up as a certain Hylian princess and David was dressed as a certain swordsman wearing a green outfit, a green pointy hat and a shield. Mandy was the first to greet them.

"Hello good friends of mine," Mandy greeted them.

"Hey Mandy," All six of them greeted. "Hey David."

"Hey guys," David greeted back.

"So you guys are dressed up as…" Andrew started but Mandy beat him to it.

"That's right Andrew, I am dressed up as Zelda, the princess who lives in Hyrule Castle," Mandy said. "And Davy is dressed as my savior."

"Technically I'm Link and let me say that this sword kicks ass," David showed the sword he had.

"Yeah," Andrew said simply.

"Anyway, to tell you the truth Andrew," David started to admit. "Mandy has been a wonderful person to be with since she redeemed herself."

"I can tell." Andrew understood this.

"Oh Davy," Mandy said. "I'm so happy that you chose to be my partner this year."

"My honor Mandy," David said. "It'd be my pleasure to defend my beloved fair princess."

"Davy, we are suppose to be a team," Mandy whined. "We are suppose to be a battle couple."

"Well excuse me princess," David said.

"Hey," Both Clover and Mandy said, sounded offended as they were both princesses.

"Sorry girls," David apologized.

"David, would you like me to get that light blue sparkle ball to say 'Hey, Listen' to you 100 times," Sam retorted under her helmet.

"Don't you have some Metroids you need to shoot down," Chaosky jumped in.

"Don't you have some enemies to suck up," Sam countered.

"Who do you think I am, Kirby," Chaosky crossed his arms. "I went as him last year."

"Right,"

"Hey guys, before we get into a heated argument, I'd like to start devouring this candy now if it's alright with you," Alex wanted to stop the argument.

"Of course you can babe, go right ahead," Andrew said happily.

Alex then started eating the candy as David and Mandy decided to make their leave as the others decided to enjoy this night…

* * *

Meanwhile, in the sky above Beverly Hills, a swarm was hovering above the town. This swarm was entirely made up of fleas. There weren't just regular fleas though; they were vampire fleas. The swarm was being followed by a leader, which was known as the king vampire flea who was leading the swarm to invade Beverly Hills. The fleas were capable of speaking English as one of the followers spoke.

"Master, we are arriving above Beverly Hills as planned."

"Mmm… Excellent," The king flea was amused. "Time for us to have some fun and start a full-front invasion on all the citizen in this town."

Before they could move, the king saw something that interested him.

"Whoa what's that," The king flea asked. He was referring to Chaosky, who had his back turned on them. "My, that's an oddly peculiar creature he is."

"What should we do with that creature sir," One of the associates asked.

"I say we make that thing our test host and bite him first before we unleash our wrath on this town," The flea stated.

"Ay ay sir,"

"Vampire fleas, launch our attacks on that light blue creature thing," The king vampire flea declared. **"CHARGE!"**

The moment he shouted that did his men started charging for Chaosky, as Chaosky was completely unaware of what was coming and what was going to happen to him…

* * *

Alex was still eating her candy while Chaosky was still trying to convince everyone of that vampire flea business.

"Come on guys, you have to believe me," Chaosky said once more. "The vampire fleas are coming tonight."

"Sure they are," Sam said sarcastically. "I think it's all in your head to be honest."

"I suppose your right," Chaosky gave in. "I doubt anyone will turn into vampires tonight anyway, so I should just-OUCH!"

The moment he said ouch was the moment the vampire fleas bit Chaosky. Chaosky looked behind him and in a flash, the fleas were gone, nowhere to be found.

"What the heck just bit me," Chaosky was getting a little paranoia.

"Nothing Chaosky, you are probably just getting itchy," Sam concluded.

"I hope your right Sammy," Chaosky said. "I'd like nothing more than to not become a-!"

He stopped short right away as he then had a blank look on his face as some changes were about to be made with him. Sam just shook this off and watched Alex eat her candy…

* * *

Speaking of whom, Alex was happily eating her candy… well that is, until something sharp went right over her arm, getting her to react immediately.

"YOUCH!" Alex pulled her arm out instant, getting Andrew to come over.

"What's wrong," Andrew was confused.

"I don't know… I was just-" She stopped short when she saw the side of her arm was sliced (actually it was cut) which got Alex to panic and Andrew was shocked.

 **"OH MY GOODNESS ALEX!"** Andrew screamed in concern. **"YOUR ARM HAS A CUT!"**

"I KNOW ANDREW!" Alex panicked. "SOMETHING IN THAT BAG MUST HAVE CUT OPEN THIS PART OF MY ARM!"

Andrew immediately went over to said bag and looked through it. He then saw what looked like a sharp metallic object that looked really dangerous.

"Alright, Alex, this is what caused the cut," Andrew showed her the object and she looked shocked.

 **"OH MY GOD,"** Alex screamed. **"THAT THING CUT MY ARM!?"**

"Mhmm…" Andrew nodded. To make matters worse, the cut on Alex's arm started oozing with blood. Alex noticed this and was even more panicked now.

 **"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! ANDREW, MY CUT IS DRIPPING BLOOD!"** Alex screamed even louder.

 **"OH SHI-I MEAN CRAP!"** Andrew ran right over to Alex. "I got some type of elastic bandage and cotton swabs that can help with your arm. Just give me a minute."

"Okay…" Alex calmed down a little, but was still scared based on the look on her face.

While this was going on, Chaosky had come back to conscious and he instantly saw blood coming from Alex's cut.

"Blood…" Chaosky moaned. "Must…drink!"

"Chaosky, what are you…" Sam couldn't finish as Chaosky right over and started licking and sipping up the blood dripping from Alex's cut.

"I GOT THE SUPPLIES THAT I NEED!" Andrew held the supplies up in the air to emphasize his point. "Now I just need to cover that cut and then…"

He stopped short when he saw Chaosky sipping the blood from Alex's cut.

"What the… CHAOSKY! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Andrew was shocked by this.

"Me need blood, me get blood," Chaosky said in a mind controlled type of tone.

"Uh huh, I have to help Alex with her cut…" Andrew turned his attention to Sam. "Sam, find out what's wrong with Chaosky."

"Got it," Sam nodded. "Chaosky what is…?"

She stopped short when she realized that Chaosky was gone.

"Chaosky,"

She saw Chaosky heading for the house Alex went to as he knocked at the door.

"Oh no…" Sam groaned as she went over to stop Chaosky.

The careless neighbor from before, a tall middle age, slobbish man, opened the door and didn't look thrilled.

"What can I do for you trick or treater," The man retorted in a careless and sarcastic manner.

"Me what some blood." Chaosky exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"Gimme your blood,"

"I don't have blood for you, I have candy," The man was starting to get freaked out.

"GIVE ME BLOOD NOW!" Chaosky shouted.

"You're starting to creep me out…"

"Guess I have to take it from you," Chaosky hissed as he then started to lounged at the man, triggering him to scream in fear.

Chaosky didn't make it when Sam used a net coming from the blaster she had part of the costume she was wearing.

"That should do it," Sam went over and grabbed the net with Chaosky in it. "Have a nice night mister."

The man only shook in fear as he closed the door instantly. Sam grabbed Chaosky and went back to the others.

By then, Alex's arm was wrapped up in the bandage.

"That should do it," Andrew said.

"Thanks babe," Alex thanked him.

"Your welcome," Andrew noticed Sam with Chaosky. "So Sam, what's wrong with Chaosky?"

"I don't know," Sam said as Chaosky got out of the net.

"Give me blood now critters!" Chaosky sneered.

"Uh, creepy much," Clover was freaked out.

"Chaosky, y'all alright," Robert asked.

"Me need some blood immediately, and you will give it to me now," Chaosky demanded.

"What do we do Andrew," Alex asked in feared.

"I don't know," Andrew said.

It was then something fell out of Andrew's bag; a single garlic that Andrew had on him went and rolled on the floor straight towards Chaosky. Needless to say he looked faint at the sight of it.

"GARLIC! OH NO!" Chaosky panicked as he then moaned and was then knocked out unconscious.

"Okay, that was weird," Sam admitted.

"I'll say, Chaosky was knocked out by garlic," Alex said as Andrew picked up the garlic while Sam picked up Chaosky.

"That is strange Alex," Andrew admitted. "What's going on here? What happened to Chaosky?"

Before anyone could answer, a trap door appeared underneath them as they fell right through.

"Let's find out what Jerry wants!" Andrew screamed as all six of them headed for WOOHP… Just in time too, for once they were gone, the vampire fleas invaded the whole town as all the residence were about to be bitten…

* * *

In a matter of seconds, the six spies (one of which was knocked out) landed right into WOOHP, and they came face to face with Jerry who was also dressed up for the holiday too.

"Why hello spies," Jerry greeted them. "So happy to see you on this Halloween night."

"You're dressing up for Halloween too Jerry?" Sam was shocked by this.

"Of course, I decided to get into the Halloween spirit this year," Jerry commented.

"Who are you dressed up as Jerry?" Alex felt like asking.

"I'm dressed up as Peppy Hare," Jerry stated.

"I see," Andrew rubbed his chin. "I was hoping you'd be General Pepper, but this will do."

"Anyway, for the reason I brought you spies here," Jerry got back on topic. "We have a crisis; it seems that a swarm has headed directly towards Beverly Hills and has taken over as we speak."

"A swarm? Ick, so gross," Clover said in distaste while sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"What kind of swarm is it Jer?" Sam asked.

"Well according to our analysis, it appears the swarm is made up of fleas," Jerry explained while showing them on a slideshow biting people. "Specifically vampire fleas and they are capable of biting people and cause their victims to turn into vampires, as shown on this slideshow that I'm showing you right now."

"VAMPIRE FLEAS?!" Sam and Clover shouted together as they saw the people turn into vampires right before them. "OH NO! CHAOSKY WAS RIGHT!"

"Oh mah," Robert could only say in surprise.

"That must explain why Chaosky was acting strange and wanted to take our blood," Andrew deduced.

"And why he was knocked out by the garlic," Alex added.

"I can see that Chaosky over there has been knocked out," Jerry took notice of Sam holding Chaosky.

"Yeah, it appears as though those vampire fleas bit him and turned him into a vampire," Sam said.

"I see," Jerry rubbed his chin.

"Well what should we do Jerry," Alex had to ask.

"I have just the solution."

"And what would that be?" Andrew asked.

"Do a barrel roll!"

"WUH!?" All five spies had a shocked look on their faces as Jerry chuckled.

"Just kidding spies," He then got serious again. "Actually there is a factory that is right on the outskirts of Beverly Hills. It's deserted, but it has a machine that makes use of garlic butter; it'll pour a large chunk of it on a hoard of people."

"I see," Andrew was interested.

"So your mission this time is simple, you have to head to the factory and use the garlic butter and dump it on all the victims in town to turn them back to normal and kill off those vampire fleas for good," Jerry stated. "The only catch is that you have to do this before midnight tonight. If you pass the deadline, then everyone that became a vampire will end up being a vampire… _permanently."_

"Well then we have no time to waste," Andrew exclaimed. "We have to head there now!"

"Yeah, just give us our gadgets Jer and we'll be outta here," Sam stated.

"This mission only requires one gadget this time," Jerry gave each of them a can of garlic spray. "That special WOOHP brand of garlic spray will keep you protected and keep you from turning into a vampire."

"I have a question, what if Chaosky here wakes up and tries to attack us?" Andrew asked.

"If he does so, feel free to spray that garlic spray on him to knock him out if he does so," Jerry pointed out. "Any other questions?"

"Nope," The five spies shook their heads.

"Very well, carry on now, and good luck spies," Jerry wished them luck as the spies were then ejected from WOOHP as they were sent out and were going to be heading to the factory, as Jerry waved farewell to them, hoping that they'll accomplish the mission before midnight…

* * *

Back in Beverly Hills, all of the citizens had been turned into vampires (thanks to the vampire fleas) as the king vampire flea was satisfied with the results as everyone was now a vampire.

"This is perfect," The king mused at the sight of all the vampires he saw. "Now with this army of newly formed vampires, vampire will rule the world and the world will be ruled by vampires forever!"

"Uh bad news sir," One of the fleas said. "We have an emergency; a drastic situation here!"

"What is it," The king asked not amused.

"Take a look for yourself," The flea showed a projection of the six spies heading for the factory to put the plan into action.

"What the…?"

"That's not all sir," The flea continued. "They are heading for the factory and they are planning on activating that garlic butter machine to dump all of us with garlic butter!"

"Grrr... they think they can foil my plan," The king sneered. "Not if I can help it."

He then made an announcement to all the vampire fleas and the victims that were now vampires.

"ATTENTION MEN! It appears as though some meddling fools plan on foiling our plan to make this world into a vampire populated wasteland, but we are going to put a stop to that," The king flea then commands. "We are to head to that factory and ambush them, and stop them from killing us and turn them into vampires! ARE YOU WITH ME!?"

"YES SIR!" The vampire fleas and vampires saluted him.

"LET'S MOVE OUT!"

The king flea flew straight for the factory with his flea associates right behind him. The bitten victims all turned into bats as they followed the fleas for the factory as they were all planning on ambushing and putting a stop to the spies and their plan…

* * *

"Uhhh… what the…" Chaosky, who was being carried by Sam, had started regaining conscious as the spies were going through a graveyard. "What is this?"

The spies, still in their costumes, noticed he woke up.

"Oh no, Chaosky's awake," Alex stated.

"Where are you taking me," Chaosky demanded to know.

"We're going to the Garlic Butter Factory," Sam stated. "We're going to turn you back to normal."

"No way I'm going there," Chaosky got out of Sam's grip and was now standing on the ground. "I want to suck some blood, and you fools are going to give me your blood one way or another."

It was clear to the other spies that Chaosky really looked like a vampire now; he had vampire fangs, his cape was now more realistic and he had a very sinister look on his face. Needless to say the spies were unsettled.

"Now Chaosky, we're going to the factory and we are going to change you back to normal before midnight," Andrew stated.

"I guess I have to do this the old fashion way," Chaosky sighed. "I'll have to take it from you by force."

It was then Chaosky turned himself into a bat. The spies had already used the garlic spray on themselves to protect themselves, but they needed Chaosky under control.

"Now Chaosky," Andrew started. "Let's just…"

"GIVE ME YOUR BLOOD FOOLS!" Chaosky then hissed as he swooped down to try to get them. He started circling around them but couldn't bite them since they had the spray on. Needing to get Chaosky to stick with them, Andrew took out the garlic spray.

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice Chaosky," Andrew aimed and fired the spray at Chaosky, who inhaled it and was shocked.

"NOT GARLIC!" Chaosky gasped as he turned back into a regular vampire and fell from the sky. Luckily Sam caught him as he was knocked out unconscious again.

"Whew, that was a close one babe," Alex sighed in relief.

"Yes it was honey," Andrew put the spray away.

"Well that was freaky," Clover retorted.

"But now he's out cold again," Sam stated. "Makes it easier for us."

"We all betta hurry though," Robert said. "We don't have alotta time before midnight."

"Well the factory is just over there in the distance," Alex pointed to a building just a good distance away from them.

"Well we have no time to waste," Andrew declared. "Let's move out!"

"Right," Sam nodded.

The gang then continued their trek to the factory, hopefully on accomplishing this mission before midnight…

* * *

 **THE GARLIC BUTTER FACTORY ENTRANCE- 11:00 PM:**

After quite a bit of traveling, the gang finally made it to the factory, and they noticed how tall the building was.

"Well we finally made it to the factory," Andrew exclaimed.

"Yeah," Alex agreed. "Shall we make our way in?"

"Mhmm," Andrew nodded as well as the others.

They entered the factory and they saw how huge the factory was. They didn't know where they needed to go.

"Okay, I know this place was suppose to be deserted and all, but this factory is huge," Clover commented.

"I'll say pumpkin," Robert agreed. "This place is a whole heck-of-a-lot bigger than I had eva imagined it."

"Yeah," Andrew nodded.

"The real problem is where we should go," Alex questioned. "Where is the machine we need to activate?"

The others shrugged their shoulders, not knowing the answer to that question. Sam however had found out the answer to that question.

"Well spies it looks like according to the information on this place, the machine that we need to activate is on the highest floor of this factory," Sam explained.

"You mean we have to do a lot of climbing then," Clover groaned.

"I'm afraid so Clover," Sam nodded.

"Well we betta hurry then," Robert stated.

"Yeah, we only have one hour left till midnight," Andrew pointed out. "So let's not waste any time."

"Right, let's move out," Sam exclaimed.

Before the spies could move out, a sudden voice called out.

"Not so fast you meddling fools!"

It was then the door burst open and coming in were the vampire fleas and vampires led by the king as they were all standing right before the gang.

"Oh crap," Andrew groaned. "It's the vampire fleas and their king."

"And all of the citizens of Beverly Hills that have been turned into vampires," Alex said dramatically as all the citizens were vampires. They saw that Mandy and David were among the vampires, and even Caitlin and Dominique were vampires too.

"That's right you fools," The king started. "We come as an ambush to stop you and to keep you from killing off us vampire fleas and foiling our plans on turning this planet into a vampire populated planet under our control!"

"You're not going to get away with this you fiend," Andrew exclaimed confidently.

"Ah, but it appears as though one of your teammates has already become one of us," The king flea took notice of the knocked out Chaosky that Sam was holding. "It's only a matter of time before the world becomes ours! Once midnight comes, this world will be ours forever!"

The vampire fleas and vampires started laughing hysterically at this as Andrew grew even more determined.

"Guys we have to outrun these fiends and get to the highest floor before midnight!" Andrew exclaimed.

"We'll have to split up," Sam said. "We'll all regroup again at the highest floor in this factory!"

"You got it!" Andrew went with it.

"Then let's break!" Sam shouted as they then split up in three groups; Alex was with Andrew, Clover was with Robert, and Sam was carrying the knocked out Chaosky in her hands as they all went through three doors that led upstairs.

"After them, take them down, STOP THEM FROM REACHING THE HIGHEST FLOOR BEFORE THEY MAKE IT AND DUMP US ALL UNDER GARLIC BUTTER," The king flea commanded. **"CHARGE!"**

The moment he shouted that did the vampire fleas and all the vampires went straight for the doors, the vampires turning into bats as the king followed afterwards. It was then a crazy cliché chase sequence was about to take place…

* * *

The chase sequence had lasted for at least 30 to 45 minutes, as it involved the whole running through the door gag and people coming out of separate doors just to fool people trick, making it seem like a haunted house, only it was a factory.

Anyway, after the cliché chase sequence was done, the gang finally regrouped, and to everyone's surprise, they regrouped on the highest floor they needed to head to. A single door at the end of the hallway lead straight for the room the machine was located in.

"Alright, we're all back together now," Sam sighed in relief, still holding the knocked out Chaosky.

"Ya, that was some chase sequence," Robert commented.

"Tell me about it," Clover agreed. "So totally freaky."

"At least that chase sequence helped us get here faster," Alex added.

"Yeah, it took us 30 to 45 minutes less than what it would have been without that chase sequence." Andrew stated.

"Alright spies, let's get back on track here," Sam got their attention. "My senses are indicating that the machine we are suppose to be looking for is beyond that door over there."

Sam pointed to said door which led directly into the room they were looking for.

"Well, there's not much time left so we should probably go into that room right away," Andrew pointed out.

"He's right," Alex agreed "We better get moving."

"Alex, I love you," Andrew said.

"I love you too Andrew."

They then kissed for a minute when Sam said.

"Okay, now's not the time for kissing," She said. "Let's go."

"Right," The others said as Andrew and Alex broke out of kissing as they all headed to the door leading into the room they needed to get into, unaware of the events that'll greet them within the room…

* * *

 **END OF PART 1…**

 **THAT'S RIGHT READERS; THE INCREDIBLY LONG LENGTH OF THIS CHAPTER HAS CAUSED ME TO SPLIT THIS STORY INTO TWO CHAPTERS. SORRY ABOUT THE INCONVIENCE. I WILL GET THE SECOND CHAPTER UP BEFORE HALLOWEEN IS OVER. I PROMISE!**

 **ANYWAY, I'LL LEAVE YOU WITH THESE QUESTIONS: WILL THE GANG ACTIVATE THIS SO-CALLED MACHINE? WILL THEY ACCOMPLISH THIS MISSION? WILL CHAOSKY AND THE OTHER BITTEN VICTIMS BE TURNED BACK TO NORMAL? AND WILL THE VAMPIRE FLEAS BE KILLED FOR GOOD? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY SO FAR.**

 **OTHER THAN THAT, ALL I CAN SAY FOR NOW IS THIS; TUNE IN READERS…**


	2. Part 2

**Alright now readers, here you go! Here is the second chapter to this Halloween special!**

 **I'll leave you with these questions; will the spies get the machine to work correctly? Will their mission be a success? Will Chaosky and the other bitten victims be turned back to normal? And more importantly, will the vampire fleas be wiped out once and for all? Read and find out now!**

 **Disclaimer is the same as the previous chapter.**

* * *

 **RESUMING STORY:**

The gang had entered the room that had the machine in it and when they saw the room for themselves, they saw the room was a lot bigger than they thought and there was a huge window on the side too. The machine was sitting on top of a stand connected to some wooden stairs as there was also a lot of other technological devices in the room too.

"So this is the room where that machine is located in," Andrew concluded, taking a look around.

"I'll say, this place is so totally geeky," Clover commented.

"That may be true," Robert admitted. "But that machine should turn everyone back to normal."

"Hey look, I think that's the machine right up there," Alex pointed to said machine on top of the stand shown earlier. Several contraptions connected to the machine included a huge rubber squeezer that could shoot something big from its size, a glass tube which had some measurements on the size like a measuring cup, a rubber pipe was connected to it and the hose at the end was above what appeared to be a giant bucket. The giant bucket was what they assumed to be what is used to dump a certain type of liquid from it. The gang was staring in aw at the sight of it.

"Yeah, that's definitely the machine that we need to use," Andrew concluded.

"We'll we all don't have a lotta time left," Robert commented. "Why, there's less than 10 minutes left till midnight."

"Right, I'm gonna go and see if I can get this machine to work," Sam commented as she gave Andrew the knocked out Chaosky. "Andrew, you take Chaosky and you and the others stay down here and keep watch."

"You got it Sam," Andrew said as the others agreed with him.

Without any time to spare, Sam rushed up the stairs and approached the machine and started to figure out how to operate it and how to make it work. Andrew ended up placing Chaosky down on the floor as a precaution while waiting for the machine to be operated.

Unfortunately, it hasn't even been two minutes when suddenly, an uninvited guess came in through the window.

"Guess who," The guest was revealed to be none other than… The King Vampire Flea, as he flea in along with the rest of his vampire fleas, and the victims that were bats flew in afterwards.

"Oh give me a break," Andrew moaned as did the others. It was then Caitlin, the only bitten victim had climbed into the window not as a bat but as a normal vampire.

"Whew, I never knew how tall this building was and how exhausting it'd be to climb it," She huffed as the other vampires gave her the look, a sign that she should have turned into a vampire like the rest of them.

"What," She simply asked.

"Ahem, anyway, we have you surround now fools," The king said. "You no longer have anywhere to run, since this is your last stop."

"Right…" Andrew was unsettled along with the others. "Sam are you just about done with operating that?!"

"I'm going as fast as I can Andrew," Sam called out.

"Well hurry up," Andrew called back. "We're surrounded here!"

Sam worked as fast as she possibly could as the vampire fleas and the vampires ended up backing them into a corner.

"Andrew, I just remembered something," Alex said.

"What's that?" Andrew asked.

"The effects of the garlic spray are wearing off," Alex stated.

It was true. The effects were wearing off with the garlic spray, rendering them helpless.

"Mah, what shall we do," Robert asked.

"I don't know Robby Poo," Clover commented.

The vampires were just about ready to attack them. Before they could launch their attack, a voice stopped them.

"HALT!" It was revealed that Chaosky had regained conscious and was standing up. "No one is allowed to bite these guys!"

"Whew Chaosky," Andrew wiped his forehead in relief. "Glad to see you snapped out of it and decided to side with us."

So he thought.

"Except for… **ME!"** Chaosky once again gave that very sinister look on his face, as it looked like it was thundering outside to go with the effects. This shocked Andrew to no end.

"And I shall start by attacking the one that is called Andrew," Chaosky proclaimed as the other vampires and vampire fleas decided to let Chaosky do their job instead.

"Now now Chaosky, please don't do this," Andrew was feeling really unsettled now.

"I hope you enjoy a wonderful vampire bite to go," Chaosky remarked about ready to attack him. It was then Sam called out.

"GUYS, THE MACHINE IS READY!"

"AWESOME, LET ER RIP!" Andrew called out.

"GOT IT!"

Sam instantly activated the machine, which got Chaosky to stop what he was about to do as he and the other vampires had shocked looks on their faces. With only two minutes till midnight, the machine got to work. The process started with a giant garlic being shot out from the giant rubber squeezer, which then landed inside the giant glass tube. It was then a blade emerged and started blending the garlic like a blender. Afterwards, the garlic was now 100% liquid as some butter was added into the mix, as it blended in perfectly. The liquid was then sucked up by the rubber pipe as the liquid then got shot out into the giant bucket which was the final process.

"Oh no…" The king flea was panicking now, as were the other vampires.

The final process, a giant hand came out of nowhere and was above to dump the liquid on top of the vampires and vampire fleas.

"NOOOOOOO!" All the vampires and vampire fleas shouted in fear.

But before the bucket could dump even one single tiny drop of garlic butter, the machine ended up shutting down on them.

"Huh?" The vampire flea king was puzzled and realized the machine shut down and had the heroes in their trap now.

"Oh crap," Andrew gulped with the others. "And we had only one minute left till midnight too."

The vampire fleas and the vampires were about to attack, but it was then revealed that Caitlin the vampire ended up tripping over the power cord by accident.

"Oopsies, I must have tripped over this cord by accident. Here I'll put that back in." Caitlin plugged the cord back in, not even thinking about what was going to happen.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** The vampire fleas and vampires screamed since it seemed like Caitlin, a bitten victim herself, had turned treason on them.

"What?" She shrugged her shoulders.

The giant bucket with the garlic butter was then dumped on the vampires and the vampire fleas, since the plug was back in, the machine operated immediately. As the garlic butter hit the victims, all the victims (including Chaosky) had turned back to normal.

"AAAAHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The vampire flea king and all the other vampire fleas were killed, letting out a blood curling scream in the process. The garlic butter ended up coming out of all the windows in the factory and leaked out of the building since there was a lot of garlic butter.

 **OPERATION GARLIC BUTTER PROCESS HAS BEEN COMPLETED!** A computer spoke.

It was then midnight, immediately after the process was completed and everyone was back to normal. Everyone was wondering what was going on and where were they. Sam ended up running down the stairs to meet up with the others and to her enjoy, saw Chaosky was back to normal too. For the first time tonight, Sam took off her helmet and said to Chaosky.

"Chaosky, you're back to normal," Sam said with relief.

"Uhhh… Sammy, what's going on," Chaosky had no idea what happened either. "Did I miss something?"

"I think it's best if I explain everything to you Chaosky," Sam picked up Chaosky as she then started explaining everything to him…

* * *

Sometime later, everyone was now at the entrance of the factory as all the victims were informed on what happened to them, including David, Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique. Chaosky was extra surprised to find out he was bitten by vampire fleas and he got turned into a vampire. Sam had been hugging Chaosky afterwards as Andrew and Alex were talking together.

"Well, it looks like we did it," Andrew commented. "Everything is back to normal now, and it was done before midnight."

"You said it babe," Alex agreed. "And during this whole mission, that cut I got earlier seems to have healed."

"Let's take a look."

Andrew slowly removed the elastic bandage and saw that the cut has been healed and was no longer bleeding.

"Hey it stopped bleeding," Alex was thrilled. "And it doesn't hurt anymore."

"I'm glad I help with that cut sweet cheeks," Andrew said.

"You sure did," Alex then thanked him. "Thanks babe, you are the best. This has been the best night ever."

"You bet it was," Andrew agreed. "I had a lot of fun spending time with my angel and my ripened banana."

"Oh baby cakes," Alex spoke seductively. "I love you so much Romeo."

"I love you so much too baby doll."

The two then started French kissing, letting their tongues touch one another in a really sexual manner. Robert and Clover were talking too.

"Robby, this has been the best night I had in a while," Clover admitted.

"I'll say," Robert agreed. "I had the time of mah life being here to protect ya from vampires."

"Oh yeah babe," Clover said seductively. "You may not be my knight and shining armor, but I am your one and only princess and your princess only."

"Got that right love," Robert said. "Ya'll my wonderful princess, and yer the most bee-u-ti-fol princess I ever found; perdy like a bucket full o' daisies."

"Oh Robby Poo," Clover's voice sounded even more seductive now. "I love you so much you sexy man."

"I love ya so much too mah buttah ball."

They then started French kissing too; just like Andrew and Alex they let their tongues touch one another in an extremely sexual manner.

Meanwhile, Chaosky and Sam were talking about tonight amongst themselves.

"Well, it's been one really crazy night huh," Chaosky admitted.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "I'm glad that you're back to normal Chaosky."

"I'm glad to be back to normal too Sammy," Chaosky smiled.

"I love you Chaosky," Sam whispered quietly to Chaosky.

"I love you too Sammy," Chaosky whispered too before talking normally. "But now since the vampire fleas are dead and everyone's back to normal, nothing else can possibly go wrong now."

"You said it," Sam nodded.

Just then, an unexpected face showed up outside the entrance. This face was revealed to be none other than Arnold.

"Hey guys, what's going on," Arnold got their attention.

This caused the two couples to cease kissing as they all looked at Arnold.

"Arnold, what's going on," Andrew asked. "What are you doing here?"

"And why are y'all clothes all torn up," Robert asked. "And why do ya look like yer been in a fight wit a wild animal?"

"Well here's the funny thing; I was out nearby in the woods behind this factory having a Halloween celebration with my folks, when suddenly, I was attacked by a pack of angry hungry wolves," Arnold explained as he itched himself. "And if you must know, I not only feel itchy, I'm feeling somewhat strange for some reason. What's going on with me?"

It was then the clouds in the sky had vanished and the golden yellow full moon was shown in the sky as the light shone right on Arnold. It was then Arnold started transforming.

"Oh no," Andrew gulped as did the others.

Once the transformation was done, Arnold had transformed into you guess it, a werewolf; a real werewolf. Everyone had shocked looks on their faces.

 **"AHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** The werewolf Arnold howled in the moonlight, his silhouette being shown as supported by the full moon.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone in the factory screamed. "RUN AWAY!"

Not wanting to deal with a werewolf, especially after the whole vampire fiasco, everyone ran out of the factory and started fleeing for their lives, leaving the single werewolf confused as to what was happening. Needless to say that everyone got out safely especially the gang. Afterwards, the screen started fading out in black, but before the story could close, the gang popped out of nowhere on the black screen as they turned to face the readers.

"Happy Halloween everyone!" All six of them said together.

"We hope that you have an awesome one," Andrew said.

"And you get a load full of candy too," Alex added.

"We hope you got a kick out of this story," Clover and Robert said together.

"And we hope you all have a safe Halloween too," Chaosky and Sam said together afterwards.

"HAVE A GOOD ONE!" All six of them shouted together as they all waved farewell to the readers. The screen then started fading out in black as the six of them faded out, signifying the ending to this spooky special story…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **I TOLD YOU THE STORY WOULD BE DONE BEFORE HALLOWEEN ENDED! AND NOW IT'S DONE! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY, AND AGAIN, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE SPLIT THAT THIS STORY WENT THROUGH AND NEEDING TO BE SPLIT INTO TWO CHAPTERS!**

 **NOW HERE'S A LITTLE FACT THAT YOU ALL SHOULD KNOW ABOUT; THIS STORY ALSO HAS AN ALTERNATE NAME IT CAN GO BY, AND THIS IS THE NAME:**

 _ **THE RISE OF THE VAMPIRE FLEAS**_

 **I ACTUALLY FELT LIKE THE OTHER NAME SOUNDED BETTER THOUGH AND I COULD PUT BOTH NAMES IN TOGETHER SINCE IT WOULD BE A LENGTHY TITLE, SO I WENT WITH THE OTHER TITLE FOR THIS STORY!**

 **ANYWAY, I WANT YOU ALL TO KNOW THAT I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT KIND OF STORY I'M GOING TO DO NEXT! IT'S SORT OF A POLITICAL DRIVEN STORY AND IT DEALS WITH MY FEELINGS AND OPINIONS ON HOW THIS YEARS ELECTION FOR PRESIDENCY IS GOING! I PLAN ON DOING IT BEFORE THE ELECTION AND I BELIEVE THE ELECTION IS ON NOVEMBER 8TH, SO I SHOULD HAVE THAT STORY DONE BY THEN.**

 **I DON'T HAVE MUCH MORE TO SAY AT THIS POINT SO BE SURE TO TUNE IN AGAIN FOR THE NEXT STORY THAT I MAKE!**

 **IN THE MEANTIME, FEEL FREE TO LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS STORY, AND HOW IT MADE YOU FEEL IN ALL HONESTY.**

 **OTHER THAN THAT, THAT'S ALL I GOT, SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, HAPPY READING EVERYONE, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY, AND ON THAT NOTE, HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO YOU ALL! GOODBYE FOR NOW EVERYONE!**


End file.
